Falling Boundaries
by DispleasedScottie
Summary: Scott lived in Pyrus for all his life. One day he stops a mugging and meets a girl. But it's all too good to be true. There are people that have been warring for millenium and wish to kill them or save them. Power, and Greed controls the factions, and there will be blood. Rated M for Torture, Sex and Gory scenes. BE WARNED. THERE WILL BE DISTURBING CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, please review.

Descriptions of characters:  
Scott: He's a 18 year old guy, who wears an iron mask which covers up the right side of his face. He's got purple eyes, and wears a black coat. He wears black pants to go with it as well. He's pretty strong, but doesn't have big bulgy muscles.  
He's 6 foot 2 inches.  
He usually has a serious attitude, and can let his emotions get the best of his judgement very easily.

* * *

I was in a blacksmith's house in the village. The village was called Pyrus.  
The house had a cobblestone wall and a wooden plank floor.  
"Hey Scott, can you help me with something?"  
I looked over to see a girl. She has red hair, and is wearing a black apron . She looks to be about 12.  
She must be the blacksmith's daughter.  
"Sure." I replied.  
She was struggling to lift some iron ingots onto an anvil. I grabbed some with relative ease, lifting them on there.

"Thanks, Scott." She thanked me.

"You're welcome." I replied.

She used coal to heat up the metal using a furnace, hammering it into a pickaxe. I left, having bought something earlier. I had spent ten emeralds on a iron sword.

"Bye", I said. I waved goodbye and went out the door.

It was time to go get something to eat. I decided to head down to The Rusty Spoon, a local restaurant.  
It was a local establishment with honest prices and served good food.

"Help!-"  
I had heard a feminine voice yell out from my right. I looked to the right to see a girl being mugged by a man.

The girl had silver hair, and green eyes. She had a petite body, 4 feet 7 inches. She looked to be about my age, and she was wearing a black dress with black stockings.

"Stop struggling!"  
I saw the man, and I filled with anger.  
"Let her go!" I yelled out of anger.  
He had a knife in his hand, and was pressing it up to her neck, using her as a hostage.  
"I will not let her go. Don't be a hero, kid."  
I let my rage go. I ran up to him, grabbing his throat and pressing it up against the alleyway wall. He tried to resist, but he couldn't overpower me. I slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground, his body making a thud as he fell.

There was a silence, but I interrupted it, shaking her hand. She was shivering, quite obviously in shocks.

"Hi, I'm Scott. I think you should come to dinner with me."

* * *

That was it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2- Dinner

Welcome back! If you like, fave and review you guys.

* * *

"T-Thanks..." She said nervously

"No problem." I said nonchalantly.

She hugged me, her D-Cup breasts squishing up against me. I blushed.

"About that dinner, I guess I'll take up the offer." She said.

"Thanks... I normally don't talk to girls..." I said, trying not to stutter. I was very nervous, as I was embarrassed.

But she just smiled. She released me from her hug, and I felt something leave me. It was something I never felt before, and I didn't know what it was. I was scared as to what it was.

"No worries... I've never known how to talk to guys before..." Kai said.

We finally decided to head down to the Rusty Spoon. It was a bit of a walk, but I enjoyed the sights. I walked the gravel road leading into the plaza. I saw the farmer laying out his harvest on a table, the blacksmith's daughter forging a metal blade under the intense heat of the smelter. It was a sight to see, all these testificates coming together. They seemed to dislike me a bit, because I'm not human, so to speak. I'm not like the Minecraftians that kill anything in their paths. I appreciated life more, treasured it even.

"Here we are, the Rusty Spoon. It's a tavern." I promised.

"Uh, ok?" Kai said. I don't think she was ready to go in.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I reassured her.

We walked into the tavern. There was a barmaid, I think her name was Angela. I had a crush on her for a long time, and she was beautiful. She was a brunette, about 18. She ran the place after her father died, did a pretty good job of running it.

"How are y'all doing?" She greeted us.  
"Good, Angela." I said in response.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"Kai, nice to meet you." Kai said, shaking hands.  
"Nice to meet you too, now, why don't y'all take a seat." Angela said.  
She ushered us to a table. I heard the jukebox playing in the background. It was a moment I enjoyed, and would in the future.

"I'll have a steak with roasted carrots.." I said, ordering my food.  
"And I'll have a- Nevermind, I'll have what he's having." Kai said, ordering her food.

"Ok, that'll be right out." Angela said, winking seductively at me.  
I felt shivers go down my spine.

"What was that all about?" Kai asked.  
"Oh, nothing." I said, lying.

There was an akward silence.  
"So, where are you from?" I asked her, curious.  
"I'm from a village far from here, how about you?" She asked.  
"Oh, I'm from here." I said.  
"How are your parents?" I asked.  
"They're... dead." She said, her eyes starting to swell with tears.  
She burst into tears.

-Kai's POV.-  
I was 16 years old, on the run. My parents had just been killed, for reasons I have yet to tell.

I was going through a forest, when I paused to take a breath. People were hunting me, but I needed to sleep. I was almost drifting into sleep underneath a tree when I heard a voice.  
"Hey, I found some fresh meat." I heard a man's rough voice say. He appeared, wearing hoods which concealed his face, and he looked evil. He grabbed me, frisking through my pockets. He had me leaned up against the tree.

"You could pay me, but I guess you don't have any money to give me to leave you alone." The bandit said.  
He pushed me to the ground, unzipping my pants. I had my panties removed by him. He raped me.  
After that he left me for dead.  
-Scott's POV.-  
Kai was making a scene. I went over to her chair, picking her up and putting her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Shh... It's okay." I said, attempting to comfort her.

"T-Thanks for saving me..." She said midtears.

"My parents are dead too. " I said solemnly. None of us had touched our food at all yet.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've never told anyone this before, but because my mother was an Enderman-Human hybrid. Like me." I said this, and her eyes lit up.  
"You're like me then... My mother was a skeleton-human hybrid." She whispered.

I felt that feeling when I saved her crop up again.

"I have to do this." I said, excited.

I grabbed her by the waist, kissing her. Our tongues battles for dominance, and I let her be dominant. She moaned in pleasure, obviously suprised. We seperated for want of air. There was a trail of saliva between the two of us.

"That was... I've never done that before with someone..." She said.

"Me neither." I said, nervous.  
"Um... If you want, you can stay at my place." I said, nervously.

"I'm sorry... I'll see you around, though." She said.

We both left without eating a bite of our food.

* * *

That was it... REVIEW AND FAVORITE IF YOU WISH!


	3. Chapter 3- The Void Hunters Revealed

**Review Time-**

**Shadow3Zamorez- Yes, I will make more and they will be longer! I finally have access to a proper computer! YAY! (Also maybe more hybrids... Hehe) Also, I am ****FANTASTIC**** AT KILLING MOODS!**

**Anyway, ignore my general ramblings, and READ ON!**

* * *

**Scott's Point of View**

I woke up to a knocking on my door. My house was a bit of a shack, with its cobblestone walls and its wood floor, but it was home.

My room had a window with glass panes, with blinds for added privacy. I had my bed in one corner, with several paintings up in another along with a desk. I also had a chest in one end.

When I walked out of my room into my hallway. I had more paintings up and doors at the end of the hallway for the bathroom and the kitchen. I walked up to the door, expecting a suprise. All I found was the mailman delivering the newspaper. God, how I hated the newspaper. Unfortunately it was the only source of news other than word of mouth.

I felt myself become drowsy, wanting to curl up and go back to bed. This was different from just morning drowsiness, like it was forced upon myself.

**?'s Point of View**

"_Did the spell work?_" a malicous, powerful voice asked with a firm tone.

"_Yes, my spells always work._" a feminine voice said. She sounded old and wise.

The darkness clears to show a young man and a middle-aged woman. They are standing in a palace which has an obsidian structure, which has runes engraved into it. They glow red and grey with a malignant look to them.

The young man had blonde hair with green eyes and long scars running down his face. He simply radiated power, as he seemed extremely charismatic and powerful. He looked to be about 25. He was wearing diamond armor which had runes engraved on it, like the enchantment language used to enchant things, but it seemed to be much more powerful.

The woman had... well you couldn't really see her. She was surrounded by shadows and smoke, it blocking her appearance. You could make out some vague features, but not much.

"_Good. The Void hunters will soon be ready. Thank you, Lady Erica." _The man said gratefully.

_"My pleasure, Void Master Chaos."_ The woman said.

"_Hello, Valkryie." _The man, Chaos, said.

He was now standing in front of a group of women. They all had wings on them, all of them deathly pale with completely black eyes. They all were brandishing weapons. One of the Valkryie, the leader presumably, stepped up.

She had blonde matted hair, with scars running down her cheeks. She is wearing a tank top because of her wings, and she has several stitches along her neck and arms. She has that look of a tortured girl.

"_Lord Chaos, we shall capture the boy and the girl. They both have marks of the Guardians on them." _The girl said in a monotone voice.

"_Monica, tell you girls this: __Make sure not to kill them... Just rough them up. You can hurt them, but not too much." _Chaos said.

"_Yes sir!"_ The girl said, smiling with her bloody teeth which have been sharpened into fangs. Her bones jut out, since she probably hasn't eaten in a long, long time.

The man, Chaos, smiles, patting the girl Monica on the head. He plants a kiss on her scarred cheek.

**Scott's Point of View**

I was having a wonderful dream. I couldn't remember it.

Unfortunately, I was woken up by a girl.

"Wake up!" I heard a girl yell.

She had matted blonde hair. She had wings along with scars everywhere on her body, and she was deathly pale. She had completely black eyes.

"Hehe, you silly boy!" She yelled. She smiled and I saw she had bloody fangs.

"The Nether-" I blurted out, but she put her hand over my mouth.

I saw more like her in my hallway.  
I had my hands tied with rope, me completely at the mutilated girl's mercy.

"SCOTT-" I heard a girl yell. It sounded familiar.

I looked to see Kai being held by another girl. The girl slapped Kai.

"Keep quiet." The girl said.

I was angry. Who did these girls think they were?

"Who in the name of the Nether are you?" I asked very aggressively.

"Well, I can't tell you details, but I can say that my name is Monica, and you're gonna die within the next few hours." The girl Monica said.

She smiled sadistically, her cheekbones jutting out.

A girl walked up to Kai. She ran her hands up Kai's arms, her hands having claws, digging into her flesh. The girl was smiling as she did this.

I felt angry. I hated people being pushed around. I thought of my loved ones, how they all died, how they were in the same situation as us...

I snapped. I felt power rise inside myself, my strength being increased. I broke the rope that bonded me. Kai did the same.

We both had arcane runes all over ourselves, which were glowing with pure power.

"What?!" One of the girls said.

She was interrupted by a beam of energy hitting her. I had energy leaving me, trailing off into a beam which I could use.

I used a Nether Quartz blade, which was suprisingly strong and was enchanted with runes. I rushed at a woman, slicing her head clean off.

Kai had summoned a bow which was sparkling quartz as well, firing it at a girl. The arrow went straight through the girl's skull, killing her.

By this point we had killed all but about 3 of the girls.

"RETREAT!" The leader Monica said.

They became smoke, traveling into the ground.

There was an akward silence.

"Uh... what just happened?" Kai asked, still in shock. Our weapons and runes had faded.

"I have no idea..." I said.

I felt a bond with Kai, and that feeling cropped up again. I grabbed Kai, squishing her against me, kissing her with passion.

Our tongues fought for dominance, but I let her be dominant. She pressed me against the wall, moaning.

We separated for want of air, a trail of saliva between us. We also separated because we realized the urgency of the situation, that people were coming after us.

* * *

**That was it! Review and Favorite if you wish! Also if you wish submit some OCs, I wouldn't mind that, as a story can always use more characters. Tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, critique me! Suggest things for the plot! ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!**

**Note: Not everything is possible.**


	4. Chapter 4- Punishment and Truth

**Welcome back! I thank you for reading. Every bit of feedback helps, so don't be scared to PM me with ideas. SERIOUSLY! Also, from now on there will be some disturbing gore. And a bit of me being perverted. Heh...**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Chaos stood in the throne room waiting for the Valkryie to come back. He was starting to get impatient.

"Damnit, where are they?" He asked nobody in particular.

He stomped his feet on the ground, the Void Master becoming angry.

"Void Master... we're here." Chaos heard Monica say.

He turned to see the mutilated girl with cuts all over herself. However, these cuts were not there before. Chaos sighed.

"What happened?" Chaos asked sternly.

"Well, Master, they got away. Their powers were too great." Monica said, monotone.

"You know what this means, Monica?" Chaos said, smiling sadistically.

"Yes, Master, a night of torture." Monica said, also smiling, her bloody fanged teeth showing.

**Later that night**

Chaos stood over Monica, smiling down at the mutilated girl, who was strapped to a small table by her wrists and ankles.

"We're gonna have some fun, Master!" Monica said, enthusiastic about being tortured.

Chaos dug a knife into Monica's stomach area, causing her to scream.

However, it was more a scream of pleasure.

"MORE! MORE, MASTER!" Monica screams, as if she was getting off to disembowelment.

She started moaning, Chaos cutting her skin off her stomach.

"Oh... Oh yes, Master- OH YES!" She yelled.

He started cutting her intestines open, her moaning even louder. He ripped her large intestines out, them cold, dead since she doesn't use organs.

He grabbed her small intestines, ripping them out as well, along with her diaphram. She started moaning loudly, essentialy screaming.

He used the knife to cut the remaining flesh out of her stomach cavity.

She reached a final, climactic moment, as if she was orgasming. Her panties grew wet, a liquid spraying out.

Chaos continued slicing her all night, causing her great pleasure, and in the morning he stitched her up. She had new scars.

**Scott's Point of View**

I woke up in a forest clearing, my arms wrapped around Kai. Her dress was torn, exposing a bit of her panties. My face was red. What did we do last night?

The forest clearing had a single birch tree in the center, and flowers and grass in it.

Then it all rushed back to my head: That sleepy feeling I got, those strange girls, and the escape we pulled off.

I noticed Kai's panties were wet. Inappropriate thoughts rushed to my head of what she did last night.

"No, Scott, suppress those thoughts." I told myself in my mind.

I tried my hardest to suppress them, eventually succeeding.

I let out a sigh of relief. We were safe, or so I thought. I went out for a walk, looking to find some people or at least mobs.

"Who goes there!?" I heard a woman yell from above me. I look up and see her pounce on me from a tree, knocking me out cold.

I woke up in a treehouse. I was in a room with iron bars as a window, a cold stone floor, a bed, and nothing on the walls. I saw a small wooden desk in the corner, and that I was handcuffed to the bed. The place had a smell similar to cedar, and pine trees. It was a somewhat bland room.

"Ahem." I hear a woman say.

I look to my right and I see her. She had jet black hair, and had a hat which cast a shadow across her face. I noticed she was wearing cargo shorts, and a short-sleeved shirt.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, if you're gonna use that tone with me I might not let you go." The woman snapped.

"Okay. What's your name?" I ask politely.

"My name's Jessica." The woman said.

"What do you do here?" I ask, curious.

"Well, if you stop staring at my legs I'll tell you." She said sternly.

My face turned the color of redstone. I have to admit, she was beautiful.

"Uh... Okay." I say, my face red.

"Well, you young boy, I am a forest keeper. I make sure that the forest is healthy. What were you doing?" She asked strictly.

"Well, I was running from a group of girls." I said. The woman Jessica laughed.

"Running from girls?" She asked, chuckling as she did so.

"Yes, but they had black wings, were incredibly pale and mutilated, and had completely black eyes. For some reason they wanted us." I said, somewhat nervous.

"Oh dear God... You need to read this book." She says, handing me a book.

I read the title, _The Guardians of Minecraftia_.

"Okay?..." I said, unsure.

* * *

**Chapter 1 of The Guardians of Minecraftia-**

The Basics-

There are 3 main factions: The Void Masters, The Overworlders, and The Aetherians.

**The Void Masters** are a faction which has not been seen for several millennium. They were the original source of life, other than the Aether, however they got corrupt with power. They represent pure evil and darkness, wanting to only destroy the Overworldiers and The Aetherians. They were destroyed in **The Great War of the Dimensions**, which happened several millennia ago. They have been known to kidnap young teenage girls and turn them into Valkryie. Note that the Aether has Valkryie, but they are referred to as** Aetherian Valkryie**.

**Valkryie**- Emotionless former humans, usually teenage girls. They have completely black eyes and very pale skin. Their teeth are shaved down to fangs and are usually very bloody. They are ruthless once ordered by the Void Master, and love to 'play' with their prey. They're a bitter reminder of war.

The **Overworlders** were the product of the Aether and The Void. They usually are humans from the Aetherians, along with peaceful mobs from the Aetherians, and hostile mobs from The Void Masters. They are known to enjoy building things and mining the world for resources.

**Humans- **Normally humanoid creatures. They can be up to 2 blocks in height, and are able to craft different items. They require food for life as well as water.

**Endermen- **Also Humanoid, they come from **The End**, a world that previously was teeming with life, but was devastated by The Great War. They have black skin and purple eyes, are 3 blocks in height, and can teleport. If you look into their eyes they will attack you.

**Skeletons**- They are also Humanoid, and are human bodies that reanimate, shed their flesh and wield bows. See **Zombie**.

**Zombie-** They are also Humanoid, and are similar to Skeletons in that they reanimate, but keep their flesh. The skin turns green after time.

**Creeper**- They are green and white colored, and have grotesque frowns on their faces. Nobody knows for sure where they came from, but they walk almost silently on their 4 small legs, then flash white and explode.

**Hybrids**- Are shamed by most Overworlders. They are usually humanoid and have the abilities of the mobs their parents are. They can be mob-human or mob-mob, or even hybrid-hybrid. Again, most Minecraftians kill them if they even get a hint they're a hybrid.

The **Aetherians** are one of the two original sources of life. They were one of the main competitors in The Great War. They live in the **Aether**, which is floating islands made of soil and solid clouds. They have several mobs, but here's the most basic ones.

**Aetherian Valkryie- **They are normal, even sometimes beautiful women with magical powers. They have large white feathered wings and usually wield weapons and armor. They are warriors that serve the **Lady War, **who we will talk about later.

* * *

I sighed, closing the book.

"Well that was useless. Can I leave now?" I said, wanting to get back to Kai.

"Keep the book, but you're staying here." Jessica said.

"Well, I have a girl with me." I said.

"Okay, go get her, but come back in one piece, okay?" Jessica said, somewhat irritated.

I climbed down the ladder to the treehouse, using my compass to head west. I eventually come across the clearing, but Kai is nowhere to be found.

"Kai?" I yell. I immediately covered my mouth, thinking I'm about to be attacked.

I feel myself be tackled from behind, trying to fight the person who attacked me. I finally push them off, looking at them.

The person starts crying. I realize it's Kai, grabbing her bridal style and bringing her to the treehouse. I set her down in the guest room, me in the same bed as her.

I close my eyes, seeing the stars in them.

* * *

**That was it! Was the torture scene too weird? Review and tell me. Not long enough? Review and tell me.**

**Have an OC idea? PM me and tell me.**

**And remember, every bit of critique helps!**

**See you, you Guys and Gals!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Dance of the Valkryie

**Welcome back! The last chapter was somewhat *weird*, but just go with it, and please read. I'm deciding this story's gonna have a gory, dark, serious, adult, and somewhat intense undertone. Anyway, read and review! This is my first *proper* fanfiction, so please review and critique me!**

**Also, there will be secksual contehnt at the end of this chapter, JUST A WARNING!  
**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Chaos sighed. He was irritated, as the two had gotten away from his Valkryie. He needed more Valkryie, so he called up his second in command.

"REN!" Chaos bellowed, trying to get the boy's attention.

The boy quickly ran up to him. Chaos smiled.

The boy, Ren, had deathly pale skin.

He was 17, and he had a lean, somewhat feminine body. He was 5 feet 11 inches in height, and has medium length white hair with black streaks in it, which partially covers his right eye. He has sharp long black nails, and a mask covering his face. It was such a realistic mask that most people mistook it for his real face. He wore a white shirt with black sleeves, black pants, and black combat boots with spikes. He wielded an onyx colored chain, elongated claws, and a scythe with a blood rune engraved into it. He seemed to have shadows flowing around him.

Next to him was a girl.

Her name was Erin. She was 17, and she was beautiful. She had short black hair, which formed a bang over her right eye, along with two pig tails which go to her kneecaps. She has naturally pale skin, with onyx black eyes, followed up by some sharpened nails. She was about 5 feet 6 inches in height.

She wears a black kimono with spots of blood on it, along with some black wings she has wrapped around her body. She wears no shoes, and is as silent as usual. She's nuzzling Ren, also assuming a defensive posture at the same time, somehow.

"Erin, I have to speak to Chaos." Ren said, his raspy voice saying this.

Erin nodded, letting Ren walk up to Chaos.

"Ren, as you might have heard, Monica recently attempted a kidnapping on who we suspect to be The Guardians. Unfortunately, most of them were killed by this boy Scott and this girl Kai. So, we need more Valkryie. And that's what you do best." Chaos said, smiling.

The boy nodded.

"It is my job..." Ren said, smiling sadistically.

Ren walked down the stairs of the palace, walking into a room with an iron door and no windows. It was made of obsidian, meant to be durable.

"Please... what am I doing here? Why did you take my from my family?" A meek voice from the corner asked.

Ren smiled, looking over to the girl in the corner.

She had red hair, with freckles. She looked to be about 14, and she was about 4 feet 10 inches. She was crying, curled up into a ball and burying her face in her hands. She was somewhat tan.

She was wearing a small shirt which was white, and she had a red skirt which had small cute pink panties underneath them.

"Please... just let me eat... I've been here for about 2 weeks without any food..." The girl begged.

"I can't... I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to do this." Ren said.

He walked up to the girl, stroking her cheek, feeling the jutted out bone.

"W-Why?" The girl asked.

"Can't tell. But you're gonna learn to love this." Ren said, grabbing her.

"W-Where are we going?" The girl asked frantically.

"The Discipline Chamber." Ren answered in his unusually calm voice.

Ren set her down on a table which had a cold stone top with a drain on the sides. It had straps for the ankles and wrists.

He strapped her down, and she was sobbing loudly, begging for mercy. Ren took a small iron mallet from a table next to it.

"Please... just let me go... I want to see my family again." The girl sobbed.

"There's no family for you now but us." Ren said, bringing down the iron mallet onto her kneecap.

"AHHH!" The girl screamed in agony. He had nearly broken her kneecap. He grabbed a small pair of shears from the table next to him.

She had a blank look on her face, tears rushing down her face.

"Trust me, you'll love to be abused once you become a Valkryie. You'll feel so much pleasure, sexual pleasure from it." Ren said, having tried to make a plea with her to calm her down.

He put the shears's blades on her finger, her feeling the cold metal. He applied a large amount of pressure, feeling satisfaction when it went through her skin, snapping her bone in that finger, cutting it off.

The girl still had a blank expression, even though blood was gushing from her finger, she still remained calm. All hope for herself had been lost, knowing this was the only life left for her. Her family would never accept her again, society would never accept her... This was the life she was meant to live. And she didn't mind it.

Blood was pouring from her finger, but she only opened her mouth to speak.

"More, Master... Please. MORE!" The girl yelled.

Ren smiled. He had broken her.

"That's good, sweetheart." Ren said, running his hand down her cheek.

Ren summoned some dark magic. More specifically, a Rune of Domination, and a Rune of Unliving. He put his palm on her shoulder, them burning into her shoulder.

She started moaning, and Ren saw on her pink panties, that a small dark spot of liquid was forming. Ren smiled, getting slightly turned on.

"More... I want more pain..." She pleaded.

Ren planted his palm on his back, and a Rune of Flight was burned into it. A pair of black wings appeared, them ripping through her skin.

She screamed in pleasure.

"Master... I need a name..." She asked, still aroused.

"Hmm... How about June?" Ren mused.

June nodded.

"I like June. Also, can you give me more pleasure?" June said.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure, June." Ren said.

He shoved a knife into her chest, hitting her ribcage. She started moaning so loudly it could be heard outside.

Ren took her panties off, looking up her skirt at her vagina. He admired her pink folds inside it, staring at the clit sticking out.

It was becoming moist, and as he shoved the knife deeper, it was too much for her. A squirt of clear liquid came out, soaking into her skirt.

"T-That's... enough for now..." June moaned, shuddering from her orgasm.

Ren released her from her bondages, and she got up, putting her panties back on. She smiled.

"That, June, was the Dance of the Valkryie." Ren said in his gravely voice, smiling sadistically.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW TIME!-**

**Shadow3ZAmorez- Sorry, I'm new to this whole torturing for sexual pleasure thing.**

**Bladed Raptor- Thanks man, you are one hell of a guy. If you haven't seen Bladed Raptor's stories, you should. Also, thanks for the OCs Ren and Erin. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- No More Heroes

**Hello! Welcome back! If you think last chapter wasn't gory enough, or it was too perverted, just please PM or review so I can improve my story. PLEASE, DO REVIEW! **

* * *

**Scott's Point of View**

I woke up in a bed next to Kai. She was nuzzling me...  
Oh god, I thought she was so cute. I snuggled up next to her, holding her in my arms.

"Kai..." I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Scott?" She asked.

"I love you, Kai." I replied. As I said this I kissed her on the cheek, causing her face to become red. My face became red too when I noticed she only had a bra and panties on.

"Uh, Kai, why do you only have lingerie on?" I asked nervously.

"Because I wanted to snuggle up against you.." She said, burying her face in my chest, and me feeling her breasts squish against me.

I sighed, smiling as I knew there was no way to stop her from this... Not that I was complaining.

I fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Third Person Point of View**

Chaos sighed. He hoped Ren did a good job with the new Valkryie that would be coming in.

"Master Monica and Chaos?" Monica and Chaos heard from the doorway.

"Well, I guess Ren did a good job, Master." Monica said.

The girl was about 4 feet 3 inches, somewhat short. She had long ginger hair and was wearing a white shirt which had dried blood on it as well as a red skirt. She had green eyes which were slowly turning black, and she was tan but started becoming pale. He noticed her hair was becoming matted like Monica's, and she looked to be about 14. I noticed she had a finger missing.

Chaos licked his lips.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Chaos asked her.

"My name is... June." The girl, June, said.

"You're gonna love how much we..." He said, trailing off.

"How much you what, Master?" June asked curiously.

_"_How much we abuse you. And you're gonna love it." Chaos said, still licking his lips.

June's eyes lit up, and she smiled. He saw she had small, sharp canines, perfect for tearing flesh, and pretty cute.

"I love to be abused, Master." June said enthusiastically.

**Scott's Point of View**

"Kai... we need to get up..." I said reluctantly. I knew Jessica would walk in on us at any moment, and that we had to get up so I could read more of that Guardians of Minecraftia book.

"Fine... honey.." Kai said, smiling devilishly.

"Also, Kai, I need you to put some clothes on." I said, also saying this reluctantly.

Kai grabbed a tank top from her bag, putting it on, along with a pair of shorts.

I sat down, reading to see if I missed any details.

I read the next chapter, titled 'Magic and You.'

**Chapter 2- Magic and You**

There are many types of magic, but here are the main 3 types-

Runes- These are magical marks which bestow abilities, also known as 'Marks', they can be used by focusing your energy within. They're usually permanent, and sometimes even are given at birth.

Spells- These are magical abilities which can be learned from teachers all over the Overworld. They can be Fire Magic, or even Ender Magic.

Weapon Magic- Some weapons have special abilities. They can be enchantments, or can be blessed by an Aether Smith. They can be easily used.

**Third Person Point of View**

The figure sighed.

She couldn't damn stand it. Lady War always put them on dungeon guarding duty...

Why did she have to do it? Go look for some random kids?

But here she was, standing outside the treehouse window waiting to get a glimpse at them...

"Damnit... SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!" The angry girl yelled.

**Scott's Point of View**

"SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!" I heard being yelled from outside my window. It was yelled by a woman, and she sounded very irritated.

I opened the blinds to see her.

The figure had long black locks of hair which she was currently running her hands through. She was fairly tall, 5 foot 12 inches, along with tan skin, and she looked. She had blue eyes as blue as lapis lazuli, and she had white feathered wings which fit through the armored breastplate she was wearing, along with some leg guards. She was wielding a diamond mace which had metal studs all over it.

We both stared at eachother, until I opened the window.

"The hell you want?" I asked the girl, irritated.

"I need to see you, boy, along with the girl." The girl, who I thought was an Aetherian Valkryie said.  
I sighed, grabbing Kai and going up to the window. She flew over to the window, and into the house. She sat down on the bed, with a frown on her face.

"Lady War needs to see you kids. I don't know what for..." The girl said.  
"What's your name?" Kai asked, curious.

"My name is May of the Solaris Guard." The girl, named May, said.

"Let me guess... you guard important people for Lady War?" I asked, monotone.

May nodded.

"And you're coming with me, no matter what." She said, grabbing us, teleporting us in a flash of light.

We ended up in a giant white marble palace.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, and May gave us a glare.

"Don't even mention the Nether when you're in the Aether, or you will be beaten. I swear." May said, chastising me.

We walked up to a pair of giant oak wood doors, which opened as we walked up to them. Inside the throne room was breathtaking. They had glowstone for lamps, and there was a giant throne with marble as the body and cloth as the seat.

There were murals all over the walls, depicting a great empire, then a war, then finally the Overworld. There was an empty one though, that didn't have anything on it. The floor was a marble brick and it seemed unusually soft for a brick. Outside the windows were floating islands.

Lady War was stunning.

She had long flowing, somewhat curly blonde hair which went down to her hips. She was around 8 feet tall, and had very deep green eyes, along with a very luscious curvy looking body shape, along with a pair of D Cup breasts. She had a large iron helmet with horns on it which was on the top of her head, and she had an enchanted iron breast plate, which still showed her curves, along with the rest of her armor. She seemed to be giving off a good aura, and she had a white outline around her.

"Stand, children, in front of my throne. We have some talking to do." Lady War said.

"However, before we start, please, boy, stop admiring my body." Lady War said, staring directly at me.

My face grew red. I couldn't deny that she had a nice body. We stood in front of her throne.

"Excuse me, Lady War, but why do you need us?" I said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well, kids, you see, you have the Mark of The Guardian on you two. That Mark caused The Great War. We got you two because, well..." Lady War trailed off.

I was becoming irate.

"...Well, we have to kill you two. We can't have another war, even if you're on our sides. We don't need more guardians. They're too... well, dangerous to themselves and others." Lady War said, somewhat smiling.

We hadn't realized that as we were talking we had been surrounded by Aetherian Valkryie. I cursed under my breath.

"Fuck..." I said quietly.

"So I was an assassin?" May asked, staring at Lady War.

"Yes, my child, now obey my orders. They are wise." Lady War said, unusually calm.

"No, they aren't. By the way, Lady War, I hate you so damn much." May said, walking up next to us, her mace at the ready.

I focused my power inwards, summoning some of those things called runes. One stood out, an image of a man standing in a cloud of what appears to be shadows. When I did so, marks appeared on Kai as well. She had one on the back of her hand, a picture of an arrow.

"He has the Mark of the Shadow, Lady War!- She has the Mark of the Huntress! I think it's wise to not attack." An Aetherian Valkryie shouted from the crowd, her having the deep voice that Aetherian Valkryie usually have.

All of the sudden a golden bow appeared in Kai's hands, with Nether Quartz embedded into the sides.

I summoned a blade. It was black obsidian with purple glowing runes in it. It was a broadsword, and purple particles came off of it.

"It's Enderbane!" An Aetherian Valkryie screamed from the crowd, upon me summoning it.

"Attack them!" Lady War said casually.

A group of Valkryie rushed towards us, and all three of us got our weapons ready, Kai nocking an arrow on her bow, me raising my broadsword, and May starting to swing around her mace, generating speed for impact force.

I ran towards one, slicing through her neck like butter with my sword. One slams me in the back with a hammer, but I turn into a shadow, grabbing the girl and throwing her against the bricks at high speeds, breaking her neck. I turn back into a human.

I saw Kai shoot an arrow, which was glowing golden, directly through a girl's skull all the way from across the room. One tried to sneak up behind her, but she grabbed a golden dagger, stabbing the Valkryie directly in the eye.

May was smashing her mace into a helmet, it crumpling from the blow, along with the skull being caved in.

Unfortunately we were outnumbered. I felt like I was about to black out from the fighting, as it was taking a lot of energy from me. I could see the other's attacks becoming slower. They were getting more and more injured.

I saw Kai get stabbed in the stomach, and I teleport over to her, grabbing her and fighting my way through the crowd, slicing any who got in my way. Eventually I got over to May, and I grab her hand, running out with them.

"Let them go, they shall die anyway." Lady War said.

I jump off of the island, hoping we hit the water before I black out, only seeing the stars fall above me.

**Third Person Point of View**

Chaos laughed as he saw a magic projection of the fight, watching them fall from the Aether. Ren, Monica, Erin, and June were watching as well.

"They must die..." June said psychotically. She was twitching.

"I agree. If they survive send some Valkryie after them." Ren said.

"I've been wanting to kill for a while, Chaos! Please let me go with the Valkryie to kill them!" June begged. She was jumping up and down ecstatically, her red hair bouncing up and down as she did so.

"I guess, June, you can..." Chaos said reluctantly. He didn't wanna lose her... not after the fun that Ren had with her during the conversion process. She loved to be abused, and that was awfully sexy. He wanted to have so much fun with her.

"Fine, send out a search party of Valkryie. If you find them, kill the boy and bring the girl here so she can join the Valkryie. June and Monica, you two will go." Chaos bellowed.

Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

* * *

**That was it!**

**Review and tell me if something was overpowered, or if you think it needed more gore! Tell me!  
You guys should PM me with OC ideas. **

**The OC format is the following:**

Name:  


**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Race: (Hybrid, Mob, Human, Valkryie, Aetherian Valkryie, Etc.)**

**Appearance: (What they look like.)**

**Bra Size: (Only if they're a girl. Bra sizes go from B-Cup to E-Cup.)**

**Weapons: (Do they use TNT? Or a sword? Or a chain? A whip?)  
**

**Skills: (What are they good at?)**

**Personality: (Are they a psychopath? A cool, calm hero? What do they sound like when they talk?)**

**Abilities: (Magic, Weapons, etc.)**


	7. Chapter 7- May the Abomination

**Welcome back!**

**We left with our three heroes plummeting from the Aether! Remember to leave a review with your ideas for the story and how to improve it! Every little bit helps! Also please, submit some OCs (Original Characters!)**

* * *

**Scott's Point of View**

You know that moment when you feel something isn't right?

That's how I felt with the the stars falling as I literally plummeted out of the sky.

And then, all dark. I felt cold.

**Third Person Point of View**

Chaos sighed. It was time for the Valkryie to go out and search for them.

"Ren, you take Monica and June out with you." Chaos said, still looking at the astral projection of them plummeting. He frowned. He hoped they were still alive. They would be useful. At least the girls. They could become Valkryie, and live a pleasure-filled life.

"Yes Sir." Ren said, grabbing the girls's hands, walking into a portal known as a Void Nexus. They felt a tingling sensation as they were teleported to the Overworld.

When they arrived at the Overworld, they ended up in the usual spot. They were in a temple which was made out of obsidian with nether bricks on the inside.

In the middle of the temple was a pool of lava. There was the nexus in one corner, a storage area in the other, and an armory in the other.

Finally, in the last remaining empty corner was a set of re-enforced obsidian door.  
"June, get what you need, we're getting out of here." Ren said, pointing to the armory.

"Yes sir!" June said, planting a kiss on Ren's cheek. Monica stood there, twiddling her thumbs while June got her stuff.

"I've got it, don't worry!" Ren heard June yell.

June came out in battle armor. She had a metal talon where her finger used to be, and she shook her wrist. It extended into a large claw.

Ren smiled. It was perfect for her.

They took the doors outside. They were on top of sand dunes. They had a great view of a village, which was still inhabited.

"Can we...?" June trailed off.

"No, we can't capture and kill the villagers... today." Ren said, smiling.

When they finally starts walking, they were following something called a rune tracker.

You see, they worked by getting the blood of the individual you wanted to track and putting it on a small stone tablet. The blood was consumed, and a small orb appeared in front of you.

Monica had gotten some of Scott's blood on her when she was fighting with him. Therefore, they could track them.

They followed the orb. They went through a hot desert biome, going past temples and villages. Eventually they ended up in a jungle biome.

They heard someone crying out in pain.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

May knew she had bad luck when she was plummeting from the Aether. Now she knew she had horrible luck, since lucky people don't impale themselves on a branch. She was in horrible pain, seeing a branch had gone through an arm. She was crying out in pain, trying to get her arm off of a tree branch that she had impaled her arm on.

"Shit!" May yelled, obviously in pain. She gritted her teeth.

She hung from the tree like a ragdoll, completely helpless.

She saw a boy with two girls walk up to her.

* * *

**Scott's Point of View**

I woke up, suspended in something sticky. I couldn't seem to move myself, and I could feel we were up high. I look and saw I was in some sort of... web? I remembered what had happened:

Us getting 'kidnapped' by a girl named May, taken to the Aether, then getting into a large fight, then plummeting from it on a ballistic trajectory towards the ground.

Luckily for me spiderwebs are very good at slowing people down, but unfortunately for me this was a nest. I also fucking hated spiders. I don't know why, I was just damn afraid of them.

"Dear god, May and Kai, please be OK." I pleaded.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"W-Who are you?" May asked.

Ren walked up to her.

"Ren. I'm a Void Master, nice to meet you." Ren said, smiling sadistically. May knew there was no running away. The boy named Ren walked up, shaking her hand. She cried out since it was the impaled one.

"Ah... You have such a lovely screaming voice." Ren said calmly. He grabbed her, ripping her off the branch crudely, causing some of her flesh to rip off. June giggled at the sight of flesh being ripped.

"L-Leave me alone!" May yelled.

"I'd rather not. You see, I know your name and who you are, May. Now, you have some questions to answer." Ren replied.

May cringed, him dragging her off somewhere, afraid of what he was gonna do to her.

He held her, walking calmly towards a cave. He set her down on some damp rocks. He held a knife in his hand. He dragged it along her thigh, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to cause a small cut.

"Now, tell us where the boy and the girl are, sweetie." Ren said, still smiling.

"I don't know!" May said, trying to beg for mercy.

"Sure you don't, honey." Ren said, driving the knife into her leg, causing her to scream in agony. He started slicing the flesh while the knife was still in there. He sawed off a hunk of flesh, feeding it to June, who ate it ravenously.

"I SAID I D-DON'T KNOW!" May yelled through the pain.

"Now, tell us, where are they?" Ren asked again, still calm.

"...somewhere in this forest..." May said. She had a blank look in her eyes. Ren smiled.

"Good girl. Now, become one of the Valkryie." Ren said, pressing a Mark of Unliving into her back, it being burned into her skin.

"I already am..." May said.

May's skin started turning grey, and her wings lost their feathers, them becoming bones, her keeping her black hair and Lapis Lazuli colored eyes.

"Oh dear god... I've made an Abomination." Ren said, facepalming.

**Author's Note:**

**An Abomination is when an Aetherian Valkryie is converted into a Valkryie. They possess more strength then ever before, and become psychotic.**

May grabbed a rock, bringing it down onto Monica's skull. May seemed to possess more strength then ever before. Monica's skull caved in, killing her instantly. Her brains started flowing out as they had been pulverized by the blow. She started limping towards Ren, who grabbed June and ran.

They continued running, until they reached the Void Nexus.

**Third Person Point of View**

Kai woke up in a lake in the middle of a jungle. She stared up at the stars blankly, trying to remember what happened. She couldn't seem to remember... But whatever happened she hoped that Scott and May were fine.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I have to go clothes shopping today.**

**Review and PM me for any character ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8- Killing Two Birds

**Hello! Welcome back to my story! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Chaos was pissed. In particular, at Ren. That damned idiot didn't realize she was an Aetherian Valkryie? Even Chaos could tell she was.

"REN, YOU FOOL, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Chaos yelled in anger. He was enraged that Ren was such a fool. Why did he pick him to be his second-in-command? Chaos couldn't remember.

"Y-Yes sir?" Ren said, walking up to him. Chaos responded by backhanding him.

"Ren, what the hell? Why didn't you know she was an Aetherian Valkryie?" Chaos asked.

"I was too caught up in the moment, torturing the girl.. I apologize, Lord Chaos. I will not do it again." Ren said, drooping his head in shame.

"Apology not accepted. Ren, you've been making me doubt you recently. I wonder if you really are worthy of the title Void Master." Chaos said, his words stinging with hate. Chaos slapped Ren across the face so hard that he fly against the wall. Ren's mask had a crack in it, and he was cursing. Chaos walked over, putting his boot onto Ren's chest. He pressed down hard on his ribs.

"I said I'm sorry!" Ren yelped, feeling as Chaos broke a rib. He stared up at the Void Master.

"That's better." Chaos said, kicking him in the jaw. His iron toed boots broke off one of Ren's canines. Blood was pouring from Ren's mouth, and Chaos walked off into another room. Ren was on the floor in a heap, cursing at himself.

**Scott's Point of View**

I woke up in the spider webs, them strangely relaxing. I couldn't move my legs, but I managed to wriggle a hand free, grabbing my sword. I cut some of the webs away, freeing an arm. I then sliced the remaining spiderwebs from my legs, some still sticking to my pants. I walked away to see the ground, it occured to me then I was up high. I couldn't figure out what I could do to get myself down.

I was pondering what to do when a dark blur came out and tackled me to the ground, me cushioning their fall. I yelled in pain, feeling my back hit the ground.

"...kill..." I heard the figure say. I looked up to see May, but something was wrong with her. She didn't have feathered wings anymore, and her skin was gray. She looked like she was dead, but she still had her Lapis colored eyes. She still had that glimmer of life in her eyes, unfortunately I couldn't see it, and she was slamming my head into the ground. I hit my head on a hard rock, knocking me out.

Unbeknownst to me, May took it that I was dead, walking off, satisfied with how she killed me.

I woke up, it night time, my back killing me. After several tries I got up, and I could hear screaming. It sounded like Kai's. I perked up at the sound, limping towards it. It disappeared after a bit, becoming incoherent.

It was a scene of horror. Kai was on the ground next to a lake, May punching her in the jaw, causing her to bleed. She was bleeding profusely, her blood spilling out of her mouth, overflowing. She attempted to cry out for help, but it came out as a gargle instead.

"Kai-" I yelled, May noticing me. May tied a silvery rope around Kai's jaw, locking it in place. She then flew off, somehow flying. I limped towards Kai, her shaking in agony. She was breathing heavily out of her nose, but it was of no use. She was choking to death. I tried to cut the rope off, but my blade simply bounced off of it. There was nothing I could do to save her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her becoming limp. I was the last image in her eyes before she died. I started bawling like a child.

I turned her over, seeing that May had stabbed her in the back. There was blood pouring out, and her organs were missing.

"Kai..." I sobbed, shaking her body. She had become cold.

**Third Person Point of View**

Lady War smiled down from the Aether, a sadistic look on her face. She was watching an astral projection, and all the other Aetherian Valkryie had come over, watching the boy cry. She laughed, and her smile quickly turned into a frown when she heard some Aetherian Valkryie crying.

It was a group of girls, who looked about 12. They were pointing at the boy, crying their little eyes out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Lady War yelled at the girls.

"Why did she have to die?" One girl, probably the youngest, asked.

"Because, that's how the world works. You don't want to be punished, do you?" Lady War said.

"N-No, Lady War!" The girl stammered, all of them stopping their crying. Lady War smiled, patting them on the head, turning back to the astral projection.

"I guess you could say... we just killed two birds with one stone." Lady War said, starting to smile and laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Sorry if some of you couldn't handle that plot twist... Also sorry it was so short.**

**HEHEHHEHEHEHH!  
In all seriousness, tell me how I could improve the story, and as always, **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-DispleasedScottie**


	9. Reader Poll- What Story Arc?

**Hi guys. This is not an official chapter, but I realized I was killing my views by killing my characters. Go onto my profile to see a poll.  
I want to listen to my FANS to see what THEY want.**

**I realized I was being blind, making decisions on my own.  
I want you guys to know I'm sorry, and I need some time to think on what's gonna happen. **

**BUT FIRST,**

**I need your input!**

**Also please note that Kai will be coming back.**

**Don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 9- The Harbinger

**At the request of a certain someone...**

**-ahem ahem Jess ahem ahem- Kai will be coming back.**

**Enjoy. I promise to keep characters alive longer.**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"REN!" Chaos yelled. The boy ran up in front of him, kneeling on one leg.

"Yes, Void Master Chaos?" Ren stammered.

"You have to perform a trial of actions to... prove yourself to me." Chaos explained, smiling.

"What shall I do, Master?" Ren asked, wanting to get this over.

"Your task is to... turn the skeleton girl into a Valkryie. If you do so successfully, you will have proven yourself to me. There WILL be other trials. If you fail... well, you don't want to know. Now, run off, boy." Chaos answered. Ren had a look of shock on his face. He seemed confused, frustrated even.  
"Fine..." Ren whined. He walked out to the nexus. He walked out of the obsidian pyramid, heading through a steaming desert biome towards the humid and wet jungle biome, going over a hill. Ren had a great view of the lake, and he saw the lifeless girl next to the shore, along with some footprints which he assumed was the boy's, who was probably still mourning. He chuckled, him excited at such an exciting opportunity: A Guardian being turned into a very powerful Valkryie, who could be used as a deadly weapon against the Aether.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his head.  
"Go on, turn her into a Valkryie already." The voice said. He listened to it, walking up to the girl. He grabbed her, feeling her cold body, looking at the rope that bound her mouth. He grabbed the rope, using his extended claws to cut it. Her mouth opened, blood pouring out of it, along with some of her dislodged teeth. He smiled, knowing she would be a great Valkryie. He summoned a Rune of Flight, his hand smoking as he did. He put his hand on her shoulder blades, the mark burning in. Her lifeless eyes were starting to turn black as he did, him now holding her in his arms. He pressed a Rune of Unliving into her chest, it burning into her heart.

She woke up, gasping for air. Her eyes went from black to bright red, almost glowing. She stared at Ren for a moment, then exploded into a fury of hate, punching him in the face and trying to wrestle him off of herself.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The girl screamed, obviously in terror. Her voice sounded corrupted, almost like two people at once.  
"My name is Ren. What's your name?" Ren asked, trying to comfort her.  
"My name is..." The girl said, starting to sob. Ren tried to wrap his arm around her, but she growled, slapping his hand away. Out of nowhere a obsidian knife materialized in her hand, her swinging it in his direction. He dodged it easily, wings appearing out of his back, him flying at her at high speeds. He tackled her and her eyes went from bright red to dark blue. She started sobbing, obviously terrified.

"D-Don't hurt me!" She pleaded. She covered her face with her hands, curling up into a ball. She was utterly broken, experiencing emotions unlike normal Valkryie. Ren got off from on top of her, leaving her on the ground curled up.  
"I won't hurt you..." He pleaded with her, trying to get her to calm down. She sniffled, looking up at him.  
"Do you mean it?" She asked, her eyes puffy from crying. She was unusually warm, her body filling up with warmth and color. Her breath was heating up his face... He hugged her, causing her to blush a bit. The girl sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Her face filled up with color, her whispering into his ear.

"...My name is... Harbinger." She said, smiling. She nuzzled him, and he realized he might do something he'd regret. She was so warm, so full of life-

"No... stop thinking those thoughts..." He mentally told himself. He couldn't stop thinking about how full of life she was... How she was so full of love...  
Those thoughts were interrupted by her grabbing his head and feeling a warm, wet part of her body pressing up against his lips. It was a wonderful sensation, the feeling of warm life after dealing with cold, dead Valkryie for so long. She moaned in pleasure, grabbing his hand. She pressed his hand up against her soft breasts.

"Feel all you want, big boy." Harbinger said lustfully.  
Ren was feeling something he never felt when he was abusing the Valkryie. He squeezed down on her breast, massaging it and pinching the nipple, causing her to moan. He teased her, her moaning loudly. She was shaking in pleasure.  
"S-Stop teasing me!" Harbinger pleaded.

"Okay... let me take you back to our home... Hehehe." He said, chuckling and smiling. Harbinger buried her face in his chest, getting tired. Within about a minute, she was asleep, exhaling in a cute way. Ren grabbes her bridal style, walking off.

**Scott's Point of View**

I was so sad.  
The only person who had ever understood me was dead. I planned to get my revenge on whoever caused this to May and Kai. I had left my sword behind, only wishing to leave and never come back. I came across a clearing, hearing movement between two people. I peered into it to see May and a stranger.  
The stranger had a black cloak which covered their body, along with some glowing red eyes. They were about 4 feet 7 inches, and appeared to have a lithe body. They wielded a kusarigama, which appeared to be made of silver.

May charged at the stranger with her mace, which the stranger simply sidestepped, using their kusarigama's chain to entangle the mace's handle, wrestling it from her hand. They then charged at the Aetherian Valkryie, using the sickle to slice at her neck. A bit of congealed blood came out, and May pushed them off with such force they hit a tree trunk in the clearing, splintering some of the wood.  
May started walking up to them with her claws out, a psychopathic smile on her face. She was stopped by a hail of fury. My hands were glowing purple with energy, my eyes full of rage. The stranger quickly got up, us both cornering the Abomination.

"I hate you for what you did, May." I said, putting some venom in my voice. I summoned Enderbane, holding it in one hand. I sliced towards her neck, but she dissapeared into smoke. I didn't kill her. I was mad that I didn't.  
The figure next to me pulled off their hood. I saw a boy.

He looked to be a teenager. He had amber colored hair, with his red glowing eyes. He had pale skin, and had some black tatoos on his face, them runes.  
"Who are you?" I asked the boy.  
"My name is Aleck. I have to go." The boy said, running into the shadows. I tried to call out, but I gave up. I was glad I wasn't the only one after May.

**Third Person Point of View**

Lady War was frustrated. A Void Master had just reanimated a Guardian. It did the opposite of turning her into a Valkryie. It brought her back to life, and she had turned into a psychotic individual.  
"Get the Void Hunters." Lady War said to an assistant. The assistant ran off to the barracks.

**Elsewhere**

Ren was walking with Harbinger towards the portal when a beacon of light appeared in front of them.

"The hell?" Ren cursed, watching the beacon.  
A group of four people materialized. They were Valkryie. Ren smiled, knowing this would be easy.  
"Void Master Ren, we are here to stop you." One of them, presumably the leader, said. She wielded a silver axe, and blessed armor. The group all had similar equipment. He set Harbinger down.

Ren charged at one with his scythe, her countering by blocking with a shield. She smashed his chest with her shield, knocking the wind out of him. The Void Master fell to the ground, getting up quickly. He sidestepped a sword attack she made, bringing his scythe down onto her neck. She screamed as he punctured her neck, applying pressure and slicing through her neck. Her head fell on the ground. He chuckled, stopping when a mace hit him in the stomach. He was knocked down, stunned from the blow.

The Void Hunters surrounded him. Their leader prepared to slice his head off with her axe.  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" The Void Master heard a familiar voice say.  
Their leader paused, as people usually do when a knife is stabbed into their temple. She dropped to the ground, and Harbinger appeared, taking the knife out her temple. Her eyes were glowing red. She charged at one of two remaining hunters, stabbing her in the stomach. The knife glowed red, and the girl started withering away, turning into a pile of dust. The final girl teleported in a beacon, dissapearing.

"H-Harbinger... Thank you..." He groaned. Harbinger touched his shoulder, and they glowed with a red aura. He started to regain strength, using the strength from the withered girl to regenerate. He stood up, and Harbinger took his hand, her eyes turning a peaceful glow blue. They walked off into the desert, watching the night sky with all of its stars, Harbinger smiling as they did so. He noticed her missing organs had also regenerated, and enjoyed her warmth.

When they arrived, Erin was waiting for Ren, and her mouth was open in suprise when she saw Harbinger with her nuzzling Ren.  
"Who is this?" Erin asked, cornering Ren.  
"This is..." Ren trailed off.  
"My name is Harbinger." Harbinger explained.

Erin pushed off Harbinger, glaring at her.

**Elsewhere**

Lady War was now pissed, obscenities escaping her mouth.  
"Motherfucker..." She cursed. Her loyal subjects stared, her pointing at the Void Hunter who was still alive. A bolt of lightning came down, smiting the Valkryie. She died a quick death.

How could they be beaten by a simple enemy? She planned to take down the Void and the Guardians no matter what it took.

* * *

**That was it! I have plans for this story...**

**Also for Jessica, Kai came back. Your welcome.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
